Chocolate Surprise
by Bellala99
Summary: It's Aomine's birthday, and Kise decides to give him the best gift! The title says it all. Warning: Yaoi (Duh), smut and lots of chocolate... Kise might look a little bit more whory than always, but, eh, that's how I see him xD


**Hello! Welcome to the birthday-fic dedicated to Aomine Daiki~ Let's just say… Chocolate included~ Oh, and this is after they've finished school, so Aomine's working as a policeman, while Kise is a model~ Easy peasy! xDD Well, enjoy~**

I sighed softly while stretching and looked up to the starry sky. I had just finished my job as a policeman, even though today was not exactly ordinary. It was my birthday.

Even though I told everyone I didn't need any presents, it still felt a little sad when my boyfriend didn't even wish me a happy birthday. He just… Left for work, like always, being maybe a little bit colder than his usual cheerful self.

I put on my jacket and slowly started making my way home, thinking if he would still be awake. I wondered if he had any plans tomorrow, since I was going to suggest spending a day together, because his work as a model does take its toll on him.

I put my hands in pockets, blinking and yawning while my steps got slightly faster. It sure was getting cold…

Maybe I would just snuggle up to him and wait till tomorrow to suggest my plans, maybe he still wouldn't be back… Maybe I would actually spend the night alone.

We've been going out for nearly 8 months now, we went on dates, we had our little happy moments as well, we even went far enough to say we were one. Yet, it doesn't look like he wants, or is ready for anything more. No matter how emotionless I may look, I wouldn't want to force something on him.

I let out another sigh and unlocked the door to our house, a little surprised by the smell that was lingering inside. After getting in, I kicked my shoes off and tossed my bag aside, slowly walking inside.

I blinked a few times to make sure what I saw wasn't just imagination. There were tons of white candles, nothing else was lighting up the room, they continued even up to the second floor. On the stairs a trail of red rose petals started, just shouting to follow them. I carefully started going up, looking around, feeling a nice, soft scent of vanilla lingering around as well.

The rose petals finished next to the closed doors of my room. With quite the confusion I opened the door, but the view inside made my heart drop.

On my big bed were the same red rose petals, covering most of it, but what was on top of them exceeded my imaginations.

My precious boyfriend was laying there with a seductive pose, his whole body covered in chocolate, and a pink ribbon around his neck.

"Welcome back!" He grinned while saying that, leaving me standing in the doorway with a half-opened mouth.

I watched him slowly sit up, some of the chocolate dripping down on the bed sheets while he licked his lips.

"Come on, aren't you hungry after work, Aominecchi?" I blinked and grinned lightly, before going up to him and licking his neck hungrily.

"I sure as hell am." I trailed my tongue up his neck to his earlobe, enjoying the sweet taste, mixing up with Kise's own taste.

I pushed him down, my tongue trailing from his chin to his abdomen, and then, to his erect manhood. I slowly licked it up and down, enjoying the little gasps and moans that came from his mouth.

The tip of his length was soon in my mouth, I was trying to get the chocolate off, while Kise was incredibly needy. He thrusted his hips upwards lightly, some sweet and soft moans came out his mouth when I started taking in more of him.

I swirled my tongue around his tip, one of my hands lightly playing with his balls. I heard him moaning needy and he tried thrusting into my mouth again. I, however, didn't exactly want to gag, so my other arm roughly pressed his hips down, my mouth working faster and faster every second.

Even though Kise might look innocent from outside, in bed he was actually very needy. We were the perfect match – I always went rough, while he took everything I gave and sometimes pleaded for more.

I let my teeth lightly scrape the surface, immediately licking the parts with my tongue, feeling the blonde shiver in excitement.

A few more sucks and Kise moaned loudly, releasing his cum into my mouth. The taste was slightly different than usually – I could feel some chocolate left there.

"Mmmnn, Aominecchi…" I smirked and attacked his neck and shoulders with countless sucks and bites, while he moaned softly, his arms yanking down my pants.

"Just fuck me already…" These words sounded like heaven to me. It was rare for him to be so straightforward, but I didn't actually mind… Well, not this time, at least.

With one swift move I rammed my shaft into him, growling quietly in pleasure.

"Annnhh, Ao… Aominecchi!" He wrapped his legs around my waist for better access and moved his hips slightly, wanting for me to move.

I started pushing it in and out, hissing in pleasure, his hotness and tightness welcoming me like an awaited guest.

"F… Faster… Faster, Aominecchi! Harder!" His moans and pleads were like music to my ears. Wanting to hear more of them I sped up, trying to angle my dick so it would hit my lover's prostate.

My work was awarded with more loud moans and gasps, his fingers digging into my back.

"Right… Ahhh!... Right the… Nnnngghhh… Right there!..." He screamed out, while I kept on hitting that spot, feeling my body tiring a little. Even though, I sped up even more, our skins slapping into each other, creating a background noise along with his moans, gasps and pants.

He was clinging onto me like I was saving his life, his toes curling in pleasure.

I hissed and flipped him over, so that he was on his hands and knees. I thrusted my length into him again, now holding onto his waist, while he gripped onto the bed sheets, his face flushed with pleasure, numerous moans still coming from his mouth.

He rolled his hips just in time with my thrusts, his ass still partially covered in chocolate. While never stopping my moving I lowered my mouth to his back, my tongue licking up the chocolate, making him shiver in pleasure.

I thrusted in for a few more times, before feeling him tightening up around me. His muscles clenching around me, his loudest moan and his expression drove me to my peek as well.

He came for the second time today, screaming in pleasure.

"Oh, Aominecchi!" With these words I released my come into his hole, slowly riding out my orgasm.

We were both panting and I laid down next to him, wrapping one hand around his waist. He turned to me and pecked my lips lightly.

"Happy birthday, Aominecchi." I grinned happily and pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth of his body.

"This was the best gift…" He chuckled and snuggled closer, closing his eyes.

"But you still have some chocolate left!.." I smirked and squeezed his ass, enjoying his surprised reaction.

"W-Wha?.." I pinned him to the bed and kissed his neck.

"This calls for a second round."

**Heheee, so, happy birthday, Aominecchi!~ Hope you enjoyed this little drabble of mine, please leave a review if you did~**


End file.
